1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an inhaler type medicine administering device suitable for, for example, administering granular medicine into the lungs of a patient under breathing-in action of the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, administrating a medicine into the lungs of an asthma patient or the like is carried out, for example, in a manner of injecting the medicine to the patient, in a manner that the patent inhales the medicine by using a liquid aerosol sprayer, in a manner that the patent inhales fine and granular medicine (having a grain size, for example, ranging from 5 to 10 .mu.m) filled in a capsule by breaking the capsule.
Of these administering manners, the above manner that the patient inhales fine and granular medicine filled in the capsule by breaking the capsule is extensively employed because of readiness. This manner is usually accomplished as follows: The asthma patient holds an inhaler in hand and installs the capsule containing the granular medicine into the inhaler. Then, the patient breaks the capsule by making a hole in the capsule with a needle and inhales the medicine through an inhaling opening of the inhaler.
However, difficulties have encountered in the above conventional medicine administering manner using the capsule, in which granular medicine unavoidably adheres to the wall surface of an air flow passage of the inhaler through which passage air stream is inhaled together with the medicine, because the conventional inhaler is not arranged suitable in a manner of introducing the air stream from a medicine ejection section through an inhaling passageway of the inhaler which passageway leads to the mouth of the patient. Additionally, the outflow-side air passage is not suitable in shape and therefore is unavoidably clogged with breaking pieces of the capsule when openings are formed in the capsule.